


History of Hugs

by LethanWolf



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Best Friends, Canon Related, Canon Universe, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hugs, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 11:33:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15072293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LethanWolf/pseuds/LethanWolf
Summary: Rangiku and Toshiro had an unusual relationship.The history of their entire relationship could be found in every single hug they’d ever had and every single moment when the need to comfort each other ran outside the realm of words.This is their history as told through their hugs.Birthday Fic for the amazing Geishaaa <3 Happy Birthday Dear <3





	History of Hugs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Geishaaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geishaaa/gifts).



> There is brief sexual references but not enough to merit any other rating other than Teen. There maybe some swearing too, potentially. 
> 
> Also it's slightly canon divergent, so some things / events have been changed, be warned.

Rangiku and Toshiro had an unusual relationship.   
  
Yes they were Captain and Lieutenant and that should have been all they ever were. Certainly it was only how they appeared to other people outside their immediate circle of ‘friends’ but it ran much deeper than that. Even before Toshiro was promoted to Captain they had an unusual relationship only in reverse, where Toshiro was the one working below Rangiku.

They were more than just colleagues who worked for one another they were friends. The history of their entire relationship could be found in every single hug they’d ever had and every single moment when the need to comfort each other ran outside the realm of words.

 

**1 st Hug **

The first hug had been one of those, ‘I don’t quite give you permission to touch me but you’re doing it anyway,’ kind of hugs.

Toshiro had just come straight out the academy after one year. The named child prodigy had taken the Seireitei by storm and before long every Captain had come by to visit him and try to recruit him into their ranks. Often they brought along their lieutenants. At first these meetings had been pleasant, it was an honour after all, to have a Captain visit let alone be interested in only one person. After the third or fourth visit however, he couldn’t help but feel a little like an animal in a zoo that everyone was pressing their faces up against the glass to get a good look at.

The most unnerving of all the visits had been one by the name of Captain Ichimaru who had the face of a paedophile and the personality to match. The second most unnerving had been actually seeing his sister Momo and how completely insanely devoted she was to her Captain Aizen. He’d heard her tell him stories of course but nothing could have prepared him for actually seeing it in person.

He was almost bored by the time he met Byakuya Kuchiki and it was clear that the Captain really wasn’t interested in hiring him, he was just scoping out what all the fuss was about. Things went downhill fast when he met the Captain of the tenth division who was… there was no other word for it… _insane._ Though if that didn’t strike him, then the busty blond lieutenant who walked beside him most certainly did. She’d recognised him right away.

‘Hey now,’ she grinned down at him, laying a hand condescendingly on his head. ‘You’re that kid from the Rukon district that started crying when that guy was mean to you!’

If there was ever a time to be mortified now was the time. Toshiro felt the colour flourish across his cheeks as several of his other classmates laughed at him. As if realising what she’d done she brought a hand to her mouth and apologised.

‘Well now, you’re just a cute little tyke aren’t you?’ Captain Shiba laughed loudly silencing the laughs of his classmates. ‘Did our Lieutenant scare you when she met you? You know she has that affect on a lot of men.’

And it just got worse and worse. Already the heat was creeping up his neck and along his usually cold face.

‘I-No sir,’ he blinked, trying to keep his face as impassive as possible.

‘He’s being mean,’ she pouted at him and Captain Shiba laughed loudly. This was the first pair he’d met where the relationship seemed so incredibly mutual. Normally the lieutenants never spoke at all, not even Momo when she’d come. They just stood back and gazed on as their Captains asked the questions, but these two… they seemed completely mutual. There had been Captain Kyoraku and Lieutenant Ise but in that relationship the lieutenant seemed very much in charge.

‘I’d never be mean to you Rangiku,’ he used her name informally and she just grinned at him, ‘so how about it Shiro? Think you’ll join us?’

‘I-’ he wanted to tell them not to call him Shiro, he wasn’t even sure where they’d heard his ridiculous pet name. They must have spoken to Momo at some point, but to specifically say something like that to a Captain would be disrespectful. He swallowed hard and continued to blink up at the massive man. ‘Well I know I am waiting on a visit from Captain Urahara and Captain Ukitake first before I make a decision. I really am humbled that you’ve come to see me today though,’ he gave a very low bow and Captain Shiba let out a squeal not quite in line with his gender. He reached down and engulfed the tiny Toshiro up into his arms. It felt like being hugged by a massive bear, one that had no sense of what ‘lungs’ were or how they worked. When Toshiro was finally put down he was gasping for breath and apparently the view made him look even more adorable.

‘Aww you’re so cute,’ Lieutenant Matsumoto had giggled reaching down to pinch his cheek. He gritted his teeth and resisted the urge to smack her hand away. ‘Top of your class a little prodigy.’

‘Reminds me of your _friend_ Gin, Rangiku,’ Captain Shiba boomed with a hearty laugh.

‘Oh Captain, he is just a friend,’ she rolled her eyes but Toshiro caught the little blush forming over her cheeks.

‘With your advancements kiddo you’d be welcomed straight into our 3rd seat,’ Captain Shiba offered and Toshiro blinked in surprise. He’d been offered seats by many of the other divisions but none as high as that.

‘T-Thank you,’ Toshiro said bending to give another bow which politely released him from the hold on his cheek.

‘Doesn’t he just remind you of Gin too Rangiku?’ Captain Shiba asked and Rangiku gave a girlish chuckle and reached out to pull Toshiro into her side. That’s when Toshiro realised just how deadly a womans chest could be. Thankfully he was so short that they fit just above his head. But he could see himself having issues in the future if he grew even a couple of inches taller. He glanced to the side so he could breathe and he could feel them resting on his head.

‘Lucky son of a-’ one of his classmates muttered. When she finally let go he scampered back, his face bright red.

‘Let’s go and leave this little genius to study shall we?’ Captain Shiba boomed as he clapped a massive hand on Toshiros shoulder before turning to walk away. Toshiro watched them. They laughed and spoke like they were family.  
He felt a pang in his heart. Maybe they could be a work family? He’d seriously thought about going into a division with Momo but he wasn’t sure if he could put up with her puppy love for Captain Aizen. The more she’d started to fall for the man the less attention she paid to him anyway so why go where he wasn’t wanted? But Captain Shiba and Lieutenant Matsumoto… they could be his family.

 

 

**2 nd Hug **

‘TOSHIRO MY BOY!’ Captain Shiba boomed as Toshiro walked into the office to report for his first day of work as the 3rd seat of the 10th division. Before he could even see his Captain he was being wrapped up in another embrace by the busty Lieutenant. This time the top of his head was being engulfed into her bust.

‘You must be so happy in there Toshiro,’ Captain Shiba commented as Toshiro struggled frantically to break free of the woman’s hold. She wasn’t a Lieutenant for no reason though she was strong. Once she let him go he stumbled back gasping for air, he didn’t have enough time to turn around away from her body that time to breathe.

‘He doesn’t look very happy,’ Lieutenant Matsumoto commented with a giggle as his face changed colours from blue to red as oxygen returned to him.

‘Well he should be, so many men would love to be hugged into those.’

‘Don’t make me slap you Captain,’ she didn’t sound angry with him at all, actually this sounded completely normal for them.

‘It would still be worth it,’ the Captain laughed as he waved a hand at Toshiro. ‘Come here my boy, I want to show you how to do some of the paperwork.’

Toshiro knew they were behind on paperwork and his studies had taught him how important the reporting was, but he didn’t expect to be flung literally into the deep end. A mountain of paperwork sat waiting there and even as the Captain took him through it, Toshiro realised that the Captain had no real idea what he was doing.

It was from that moment on that Toshiro was made to do literally every bit of paperwork… not that he minded. It was his first real job as a seated officer and an important one at that.

 

**30 th Hug**

This hug was after his first time out in the field in the world of the living. He was excited, he’d ran drills in the Academy but this time was different, this time he’d been sent there for something a little more specific. Normally it was lower seated officers who dealt with hallows in the world of the living. However not this time, there had been reports that the Shinigami on patrol that night had been hurt and as it was his divisions job to dispatch and patrol the world of the living he’d been sent to clear up the mess.

Having already achieved his bankai Captain Shiba knew he could handle it but Akon remained on call regardless, in case something went wrong. If Toshiro didn’t know any better Captain Shiba seemed to be distracted with something else happening amongst the Captains but what it was he didn’t say.   
Toshiro would make sure to complete this job to the best of his ability. He flash stepped across the roofs and finally came upon the fallen soldier.

‘What happened?’ he asked as he leaned down over the man who was significantly taller than him.

‘Bastard caught me off guard,’ he gasped, ‘look out!’ before the hallow could strike though Toshiro had already predicted its approach. It was a smart hallow, smarter than most, using his own comrade for bait to lure him in. However the long claw like pincer was stopped without a second’s hesitation and cut right off with a swish of his blade. The hallow gave a yell and tried to get away but Toshiro saw none of it. He cut it down as easily as cutting butter with a hot knife.

‘You made that look so easy,’ the guy muttered pulling himself to his feet.

‘Can you walk?’ Toshiro asked approaching him and sheathing his blade ready to help the best he could.

‘Yes sir,’ he said standing but hunched over his wound. He wasn’t the best with healing kido, really they needed to get him to the forth division but he tried his best at patching him.

‘A genius indeed sir, thank you I’m feeling better,’ he nodded at Toshiros work.

‘Well let’s not take any chances, we can get you back you’ve been on patrol long enough now anyway,’ Toshiro offered him a kind smile and they turned to create a portal.

That’s when Toshiro saw them. It was a family, a father and a mother and their daughter just leaving a shop. Normally he’d not have cared but it was the woman’s shriek that drew his attention, at first thinking she may have been in danger. Then he saw the happiness in her eyes as her husband handed her a pink scarf.

‘Oh thank you! I’ve been eyeing it up for weeks now,’ she giggled plucking it from the box and putting it on.

‘I know, I got the hints,’ he laughed and helped her put it on.

‘Hitsugaya-san?’ the other officer asked.

‘What is that?’ he asked nodding across at them and the officer looked over.

‘Well it’s a gift, humans do it quite a lot to show affection especially in families…’

‘Family…’ Toshiro muttered. They stood for a moment watching the family make their way down the street before returning to the Soul Society.

A week later Toshiro made his way towards the office with a box in his hands and presented Rangiku with the very same pink scarf. She’d loved it instantly and engulfed him into another massive hug. This one had been worse though because she’d been seated and so he’d gotten completely encased in her cleavage.

He pushed her back and gasped for air annoyed at the gesture in return but pleased she’d liked the scarf all the same.

 

**47 th Hug **

This one was significant.

It might seem like an odd number but it was the day that they realised Captain Shiba would not be returning to their division.

‘I am sorry to pass along this information. Head Captain would like to speak with you Hitsugaya as the 3rd seat to take up mantel as the new Captain of the division.’ The messenger took their leave not long after that and Toshiro felt his heart breaking in his chest. Captain Shiba would not be returning. He had been like a father to him. The closest thing he’d ever had to another male in his life. He clutched desperately as the robes of his shihakusho as the messenger left, he wasn’t ready to be Captain yet. He wanted Captain Shiba to come back.

This hug was significant because it was different. It was no longer one of the oxygen depriving hugs she normally gave but instead she reached up and pulled him down into her lap the moment they were alone and they just clung to each other.

It was a devastating blow to the entire 10th Division and to their work family. Toshiro actually wrapped his arms back around Matsumoto’s waist and the two stayed like that for a long time. Toshiro realised that she was crying, mourning with him. They’d not really been given much information but from the sounds of things… Captain Shiba had passed away.

And they were alone.

 

**48 th Hug **

This hug happened not long after the last, once Toshiro had managed to pry himself away from Matsumoto and made his way to speak with the head Captain. He knew what to expect of course, there were only a few seated officers around who could achieve bankai, but more than that… several Captains and Lieutenants had gone ‘missing’.

Toshiro smelled a rat, but he was too inexperienced to kick up a fuss, he wasn’t sure why but Gin being promoted bothered him. He knew that Matsumoto cared for him and the two’s relationship was more than just a friendship and perhaps that was why he was wary. He couldn’t help shake a feeling that Gin was somehow involved in all of this…

He came back to the office where Matsumoto was waiting for him and the moment he walked in she opened her arms wide. He fell into her and sighed deeply.

‘Captain?’ she offered, a small smile in her voice.

‘Don’t call me that,’ he muttered right away.

‘Why not?’

‘Because it was… _his.’_ He shut his mouth quickly before the well of emotions could open up again and Matsumoto questioned him no further on it.

From that moment on she always called him Toshiro even when he eventually wanted her to start calling him Captain.

 

**4,461 st Hug**

Everything had gone to shit and Toshiro knew it.

He’d been right the entire time, Gin had been involved. Though he couldn’t exactly tie it back to Captain Shiba he knew for a fact that something happened around then… now this. Gin was threatening Momo, someone had killed Aizen and it was all falling to shit.

Toshiro had classed himself as one of the stronger Captains but even as they fought he knew that Gin was toying with him. Despite his anger and despite calling upon the power of Hyorinmaru, Gin managed to get one up on him with every single step.

It was beyond infuriating to know he couldn’t protect anyone he loved against the monster of Aizen’s killer. Not even Hyorinmaru was a match for Gin and Toshiro grew more and more impatient, his moves becoming sloppy in his desperation to land even just one hit on the damn snake. Gin dodged it all, his gut turning smile still in place on his face as he avoided all of Toshiro’s attacks, until at last using his shikai he managed to back Gin into a corner. Then the snake fired his own shikai, the blade heading directly for Momo and there wasn’t a thing that Toshiro could do to stop it in time.

Until she arrived.

Toshiro had never seen a look of shock on Gins face before. Not until Matsumoto stopped his own attack against Momo with her own blade. Matsumoto’s zanpakuto was cracking under the strain and yet she refused to move. If Gin continued the attack now, not only would he risk killing Momo but also Rangiku as well.

It seemed the Captain did care for something, after the shock wore off he retracted his attack, much to Toshiro’s relief, he wasn’t prepared to lose the two women who meant the most to him in a single night.

Gin had disappeared quickly after that and Toshiro had jumped down to check on Momo and Rangiku. The busty blond seemed shaken and though she was ready to follow his orders he could tell that she had wanted to run down Gin.

Though Toshiro hated the man with a passion he could understand her position, her loyalty to him as her Captain and her friend but also to Gin, the boyfriend who had committed a terrible crime and had likely fled the Seireitei.

Toshiro had been so grateful that Rangiku’s loyalty to him and the Division was stronger than her loyalty to Gin. She accompanied him to take Momo to the hospital and hugged him tightly when they realised that Momo’s condition was quite severe.

After that there was not much time for more hugs, as the Seireitei quite literally seemed to collapse all around them.

 

**4,472 nd Hug **

After Gin and Aizen had officially fled and Rukia was spared by Ichigo, the Seireitei tried to return to normal, as normal as it could be with three of its Captains now gone and several in hospital.

Toshiro stood in his office his hands grasping his desk, his back facing the door and he gazed at the words written upside down on the page before him. The door opened and closed.

‘You should be in bed Captain.’ Rangiku’s voice was soft not highly strung like it often was.

‘I can’t sleep,’ he muttered finally knowing that Rangiku would never ever judge him for speaking the truth.

‘Me either,’ her voice was so quiet but in the heavy night that hung over the Seireitei he heard her as clear as if she were standing right beside him.

The two did not say anything for a while and eventually Toshiro let out his breath before turning around and leaning against the desk, Hyorinmaru now pressing into his back as he was caught between his master and the harsh oak wood.

‘What do we do now?’ she asked. He gazed up at her the distance of their height decreasing with every single that year that passed.

‘We try to go on as normal,’ he said with a sigh, rubbing his temples. They’d been the one to work out the majority of Aizen’s plan not being distracted by the events that had every other division divided. True it didn’t make them look very good in the eyes of their allies, that they were running around playing detective while young Kutchiki’s life was in the balance but Toshiro knew that better men than him were on the case; Ukitake and Kyoraku would not stand for something like that.

It was so much to think about, too much in fact for one mind to think alone.

That’s when he heard it.

His eyes flew open and he saw the somewhat silent tears spilling down Rangiku’s cheeks. His heart crushed in his chest, she rarely cried.

Rangiku was always the rock for him, always happy, always smiling. Seeing her standing there and sniffing as she tried desperately to quell the tears spilling from her eyes was like the ultimate sign of defeat.

‘Rangiku,’ he muttered taking a small step towards her.

‘It must be bad,’ she laughed, hiccupping slightly, ‘for you to use my first name.’

He smiled a little at the joke and felt a bit more confident in his movements as he crossed the distance between them. He reached up and brushed the hair from her face, his hand cupping her cheek so his thumb could stroke away her tears.

He knew how much Gin had meant to her and this was proof if he ever required it. He’d almost lost someone close to him too and felt a bit betrayed by Momo that she believed he could be responsible for Aizen’s death. The two were feeling very similar emotions right now.

‘No matter what happens Rangiku,’ he said firmly, ‘we will face it together. We always have.’

This hug was significant because this time Toshiro initiated it.

He reached up and brought her down so that her head rested on her shoulder and yes she had to bend her legs slightly, but only _slightly._ Toshiro ran soothing hands up and down her back, letting her cry into his haori.

**5,852 nd Hug**

There was nothing very significant about this one.

They’d been working out in the world of the living and Rangiku had wanted to do a bit of shopping.

So why mention this hug?

It was significant because it was the first time he felt genuinely confused. Rangiku had been teasing him more and more on the trip, the ultimate moment came when he’d been sitting on the roof and staring off into the darkened sky and she’d made jokes about him joining her and Orihime in the bath. Completely inappropriate as it always was for Rangiku, but it hadn’t used to be. She used to respect the fact that he was younger and less experienced but lately… she’d been pushing a little more than usual. He wasn’t sure if it was something that happened after the departure of Gin and maybe she was looking for an outlook for her pent up sexual desires but he wished she would be a little more considerate of his position as her Captain and her friend.

The second night after nothing happening, he was exhausted and he had decided to actually spend the night in the house, thanking Orihime for letting them stay over and doing his best to avoid any kind of cooking she put on the table with polite denial. He was sitting in the main room where they’d set up a screen to communicate with the Soul Society and was reading a book when the busty blond had come through the door.

‘Toshiro, I got you something to wear!’ she seemed incredibly excited by this fact and Toshiro sighed. He pulled the glasses off his nose and pinched the bridge of it instead, taking deep breaths.

‘What did you get me?’ he asked carefully controlling his voice.

‘Here,’ she thrust a bag at him her eyes alight with something he’d never quite seen in them before. ‘Just go and put it on I promise you’ll like it.’

He huffed and honestly doubted that but took the bag from her regardless, it was sometimes easier to go along with her silly escapades than it was to refuse them. He stood up and made his way into the bathroom, pulling the items from the bag that seemed to have been meticulously packed.

It looked like some kind of Western suit. He sighed and locked the door before pulling off his own clothing. Piece by piece he put it on, starting with the very obvious white shirt, followed by the white slacks, the white waistcoat and finally the teal tie.

He didn’t have a clue what this was for until he turned to look at himself in the bathroom mirror. He looked very different in these clothes… a lot more mature, a lot more grown up and a bit older. He straightened himself up and exited the bathroom with a weird feeling knotting itself in his stomach.

‘Let’s see then Toshiro,’ Rangiku called from the other room.

‘I feel ridiculous,’ he felt the need to say despite it being a total lie, he actually felt great.

The look on Rangiku’s face was worth it a million times over, when he stepped into the room she actually let her mouth fall open, a look of total shock crossing her face. Her eyes gazed across his whole body before very slowly making their way back to his own.

‘You look good Toshiro,’ she said, her voice heavier than usual.

‘May I ask the occasion?’ he waved a hand at the dress she was holding in her arms and his own outfit.

‘We’re going out to dinner with everyone tonight, Ichigo is arranging it. Since we’ve been here for a while and nothing of interest has happened yet.’

‘Is it a good idea to let our guard down?’ Toshiro asked debating with himself.

‘Don’t worry,’ she winked at him and he flushed, ‘the squad eleven guys will keep watch tonight.’

That did not make him feel any better about the situation. She rose from her seat and made her way over to him pulling him into her side in a hug.

‘You do look really, really good Toshiro,’ she muttered into his hair.

The blush on his face continued even after she ducked off into the bathroom to get dressed.

 

**6,046 th Hug**

Aizen had been defeated by Ichigo and the soldiers had made their way back to the Seireitei. Rangiku was inconsolable.

Gin had passed away and as it stood, his last actions had been to try and destroy Aizen himself. It had been foolish and as Toshiro listened to the account of the actions from his upset Lieutenant he knew that Gin must have known it was a long shot. Yet he’d tried anyway.

It did not excuse the number of his other crimes against the Soul Society but there were a few who the news touched, the worst affected was of course Rangiku herself. She stood in front of the Head Captain and the other Captains and gave her account of things. She did well to keep it together, the tears trickling silently down her face but never once stopping her from informing them of the whole story.

‘Very well Lieutenant Matsumoto you are dismissed, Captain Hitsugaya will return with you back to the Division.’

It was an unspoken command; _look after her._ Toshiro intended to do just that, he walked silently over to her side and together the two of them took their leave from the meeting. He would catch up with Ukitake and Kyoraku later to discuss what he had missed but right now his place was with his Lieutenant.

They didn’t head to the office or the barracks instead they made their way to Rangiku’s personal living quarters and she let him in. He’d been in before of course, the two were good friends as well as working partners and over the many years had grown very close. She sat down on the chair and that’s when her grief really overcame her.

Toshiro had never seen someone cry like this before, the cries came from somewhere so deep and the sounds were of absolutely anguish. He didn’t even know what to do, so he simply went about her living quarters, got her some tissues and made them a pot of tea. He said nothing for the longest time, just let her cry.

Then he decided they didn’t need words, they had another language. He shrugged off his haori and put Hyorinmaru down before reaching over and coaxed her onto his shoulder. She moulded against him with ease and clung to him as she cried.

The tea remained on the table untouched.

 

**8,567 th Hug**

Toshiro had since received far more hugs from Rangiku and a lot more often, not that he was keeping count but this one came during a moment of peace for the Seireitei and that was saying something.

Rangiku had just been to visit Ichigo now that Ichigo had regained his powers the souls often dropped down to the world of the living from time to time to see him and every now and again he would come up for a visit.

It had been a shock to realise that Ichigo was the son of Isshin… a shock but one they’d welcomed. Now Ichigo was family to the Tenth Division.

Toshiro had wondered if maybe something was going on between Rangiku and Isshin, though he knew that Ichigo’s father had loved his wife dearly she’d been dead for a while now and a man gets lonely as Rangiku had once pointed out to him.

He wasn’t sure why it bothered him so much, he’d allowed every visit for her to go and visit Isshin, declining her invites when she’d asked him to come along because he didn’t want to be the third wheel.

This time upon her return she brought him another gift.

‘This isn’t another suit is it?’ Toshiro asked as he eyed the bag carefully, he’d grown out of the other one and was sure she’d likely try to buy him a new one eventually.

‘No,’ she chuckled, ‘but something I think you’d like.’

He took the bag carefully and gazed inside. It was a scarf, like the one he had gifted her not long after he’d been made Captain. Instead of being bright baby pink though this was a deep turquoise and he actually really liked it. He lifted it from the inside of the bag his fingers glossing over the material which was finely made.

‘What’s the occasion?’ he asked and she smiled leaning over and pulling him into hug.

‘I wanted to get you something to show my appreciation for everything you’ve done for me Toshiro,’ their heights now meant that she was only about three inches taller than him now and she turned her head to the side placing a kiss gently against his forehead.

That was a first… she’d never done that before. He broke away from her feeling his face flush as he ducked his head.

‘Th-thank you,’ he muttered, he pulled the scarf on around his neck and fell in love. Yes this would look really cool as he flash stepped through the Seireitei.

 

**8,822 nd Hug **

There was nothing special about this hug, nothing impending anyway. It came just two weeks after the 8,567th hug. That’s why it was significant. In two weeks they’d more hugs than usual and that was saying something. The hugs weren’t the only thing Toshiro was noticing, there were increased touches. Rangiku also seemed to be spending a lot more time in his company. When she wasn’t there she was off into the world of the living. The Captains letting her come and go almost freely due to the peaceful times. Of course there were still the occasional hallows but next to her and Ichigo the town was more than safe.

This hug wasn’t very significant but he picked up on it more than others. She came into the office one evening after spending another night in the world of the living and seemed a little more vulnerable than she had been before.

‘It’s your day off,’ Toshiro said without looking up from his paperwork. He was analysing new recruits directly out of the Academy. It was important for him to find people he thought would work well with his division and would pull their weight, he didn’t care about strength like the brutes of squad 11 instead he cared more about hard work and discipline. He glanced up from his paperwork when she hadn’t responded. She was actually looking out of the window at the moon that hung low in the sky, the light filtering through the window in a way that illuminated part of her features. The blue moonlight clashing with the colour of her hair and yet drawing out its colour in a way that sunlight never could.

Toshiro was struck for a moment, his mouth open, question on his lips as he watched her. There was sadness in those blue eyes and he felt his heart beat in his chest. She was still mourning. It had been years now since Gin had passed… they’d dealt with so much since then… Zanpakuto rebellions, fullbringers to name but a few… and yet she was still sad. He closed his mouth and swallowed the question he’d been about to ask, it seemed puerile now to ask if she was okay because she very clearly wasn’t.

‘Why don’t you come with me to the world of the living Captain?’ she asked her voice quiet and only being carried by the zephyr through the open window.

‘Oh well,’ he wasn’t sure why this question was coming out… did she suspect something? He had been completely unprepared for it so it took him a lot longer than he’d like to respond. ‘Well I just,’ he nodded down to his desk which was useless because she wasn’t even looking at him. ‘Have a lot of work to do.’

‘I see,’ she didn’t say anymore but she did bring a hand up and rested it gently on the window ledge looking out into the night. Her whole body shifting as she leaned her arms on the ledge.

‘Was there, any reason why you asked?’ he couldn’t help but feel like something was on her mind but women were an enigma that he never expected he’d understand. ‘Is something happening with Isshin?’ honestly the question had flown from his lips without his intention and he glared angrily down at his bit of paper, how pathetic did that sound?

For the first time that night she turned to look at him and he eventually tore his eyes away from his glaring to gaze at her.

Something was different, something was different in her gaze. It was that same vulnerable look of before but there was something else there, something he couldn’t read.

‘Isshin is fine Toshiro, but you’d know that if you came to visit him.’ Her words came across cold and he winced at her tone before standing his ground.

‘Maybe I’d come if someone did their share of the paperwork more often instead of leaving all up to me,’ he tried his usual playful ‘Captain’ tone. It worked. She broke into a smile and straightened up. She walked around the desk towards him and pulled him into a warm embrace. He’d never realised how warm she was before… perhaps it was because she grew stronger the more they trained and her zanpakuto had fire elemental abilities hence where the ash came from. The stronger she got the warmer she got or maybe she’d always been this way and he was only now just noticing?

‘Goodnight Shiro-chan,’ she said stepping away and departing back through the door she’d come through just moments before.

Toshiro couldn’t help but notice the significant drop in temperature after her departure.

 

**10,222 nd Hug **

This one was significant because actually it wasn’t really a hug, not really.

It happened when they were fighting.

Which in itself was rare.

‘Captain you promised,’ she said, her voice starting to rise as she pointed towards the desk.

‘I did no such thing,’ he scoffed throwing his hands up in the air, ‘I never promised you that.’

‘You said you didn’t come to the world of the living because I didn’t do my share of work, well guess what? I did my share of the work!’

‘Yes I did say that but at no point did I make you a promise that if you did more work then I’d go with you,’ Toshiro only barely managed to stop himself from stomping his foot like a child… _barely_.

Sometimes this woman was just so damn unreasonable.

‘You basically promised! Toshiro I don’t get it why won’t you come? Is it Ichigo-kun? Did he do something?’

‘No.’

‘Is it me? Do you just not want to spend any time with me?’

‘No!’

‘Is it Isshin?’ she asked, ‘is it because he left us?’ she was annoyed now, of course she would be protecting Isshin. He glared at her and felt his reiatsu flare out of control for just a moment.

‘No it has nothing to do with Isshin,’ he barked at her turning to leave the office. He’d had enough of this argument and he wanted to remove himself from the situation before he said or did something he’d regret.

Suddenly she was blocking the door though and he glared at her. Had she really just flash stepped to block his way?

‘Toshiro give me an answer,’ she was practically begging.

‘You think I want to go down there with you?’ he spat, seeing the shocked look cross her face for just a moment, ‘and watch you be with him?’

‘What do you mean?’

‘I already had to watch you suffer through one lost love Rangiku, I can’t,’ he felt his voice break on the last word, ‘I can’t do it again, I won’t.’

‘You think I love Isshin?’ she asked but Toshiro did not look at her. He was glaring at the floor. Of course he thought that, he’d even heard Ichigo tell Rukia and Renji when he visited that something was going on between his father and Rangiku. They’d had a joke about it, about Rangiku and Ichigo both having strawberry hair and Toshiro had excused himself from the festivities after that comment.

‘I know you do,’ he muttered sullenly.

Neither of them said or did anything for a moment. Then she crossed the room, he was caught off guard only just looking up at her in time. He genuinely thought she was about to hit him but then her lips were on his and suddenly his mind was blank.

No this time it was not a hug, not entirely, for though arms ended up wrapped around each other the embrace contained something more.

A fire bubbled in Toshiro and it took his body a lot longer to catch up with the events than it should have. Just when Rangiku seemed to be pulling away, his arms slid around her back holding her in place. They broke apart for a second, taking some air, the kiss had been chaste to say the least. He kept her close though and took a deep breath.

‘What was that?’

‘Come now Toshiro I’d have thought you’d have known at least that much,’ she teased and he felt his face heat up.

‘I know what a kiss is, I’m not stupid but,’ he finally got enough courage to look into her eyes this time. They were now basically the same height. ‘Why did you kiss me?’

‘I’d have thought that would have been obvious too,’ she muttered leaning back into his space and resting her forehead on his. He felt electricity run up and down his whole body at the contact. They were now sharing the same air, their lips just inches apart. He closed his eyes again and swallowed.

‘But Isshin…’ he muttered.

‘Was never who I was interested in. Captain Shiba was always a rock for me with Gin. He gave me so much good advice at the beginning of my relationship, he was a shoulder and he helped me when I wasn’t sure what to do or say. I thought maybe he could help me again.’

‘Help with what?’ Toshiro asked, his heart aching in his chest at her words. He was sure he knew what she was referring too but he wanted to be clear. He needed clarity.

‘Isn’t it obvious?’ she was smiling now, he could tell from her words that she was amused. ‘My feelings for you have grown little by little over the years we’ve been together. At first I wasn’t sure what to make of them but… Isshin helped.’

‘Oh,’ Toshiro suddenly felt a lot better about the Isshin situation! Yes she could keep going to see Isshin, this was good. He wasn’t really sure what to do with himself now though, he’d never been in this situation before.

‘The fact you’ve not pushed me away yet is the only thing making me confident that maybe you feel the same?’ she breathed and he felt her breath tickle his lips. He wasn’t very good with his words. He preferred action and that’s exactly why he leaned back in and claimed her lips again. This time was different, this time he was prepared and together their mouths moved as one.

 

**10,886 th Hug**

Almost every other hug after that involved some other form of contact… a kiss on the head or lips or temple, a touch of her hand against his arm or back. She never once tried to push him more than that, not even after they’d been dating for a few months. Of course some people started to get suspicious but he didn’t care. He wasn’t breaking any rules. He’d checked.

They weren’t open about their relationship and Toshiro had been very quick to set up immediate boundaries about their personal and private time. It was not during working hours. Instead it was saved for when work was over, he’d treat her to dinner or they’d curl up in his quarters and watch a movie together. Sometimes he’d even taken to reading to her when she seemed down about something.

They continued in a routine running the division together by day and going home by night. This hug was significant in a lot of ways.

‘Can I stay with you tonight?’ she asked her voice a little unsure as she played with a bit of her hair. Toshiro gently placed the dishes in the kitchen sink and was glad she’d waited a bit before asking otherwise he may have dropped them by accident. He wanted to ask why but was that too childish a question? They had been dating for a while now and she was a woman after all. He swallowed and turned to look at her, her body language telling him right away that she was nervous about even asking.

‘Rangiku you only play with your hair when you’re nervous?’ he decided to take a slightly different approach to try and find out if her motives were innocent or not.

‘Well,’ she let the beautiful strands slide from between her fingers and gazed over at him, biting her lip. ‘We’ve been dating for a while now and…’

Here it comes.

‘I get lonely at night.’

Oh, not what he had been expecting?

He tried not to let the shock show on his face as he contemplated what she’d just said. She got lonely at night… Rangiku was more one for brutal honest truth, if she’d wanted to do anything sexual she’d likely have said something more in that region. They’d already had a conversation over Toshiro’s lack of women mind reading abilities.

‘That seems fair,’ he said eventually.

‘I wanted to wait for you to ask me,’ she said quickly, ‘I did but… I wasn’t sure you were ever going to.’

‘I do not feel it is the man’s place to make such requests,’ he scoffed.

‘You’re so old fashioned,’ she smiled and rolled her eyes playfully. God she was beautiful.

‘So I’ve been told,’ he muttered, by Rangiku herself actually… several times.

‘So is that a yes?’ she asked carefully and Toshiro nodded slowly.

‘I don’t see why not, if it’s just company you need I can offer you that.’ He said it to be clear; he didn’t want anything sexual to happen between them.

Well okay that was a lie, of course he did, he was a man after all, but just not now.

That was how they ended up in bed together, Toshiro decided to play it decent and put an old t shirt and shorts on. Normally he slept in his boxers or naked, neither of which were appropriate for tonight’s company.

Even in pajamas Rangiku looked elegant. She slid into bed beside him and he held his arm open for her. She snuggled into him and breathed out a sigh as if she had been carrying some kind of weight that had now been lifted.

‘Did you want me to read to you?’ he asked, pushing his glasses up his nose and reaching over the bed with his free hand to grab his copy of Fire Bringer.

‘Yes please,’ she yawned and eyed the book, ‘even if I don’t know what half the words mean.’

He chuckled and managed to open the book with one hand, his other wrapped around her and keeping her cuddled in close.

He read until she fell asleep where he watched her for a bit of time before finally taking off his glasses and calling it a night himself.

 

**11,433 rd Hug **

Rangiku was getting restless now, he could tell.

But he’d never meant to upset her.

She seemed to be spending more and more time with him, like she was worried about something and it wasn’t like her. She’d stopped going to visit Isshin and even skipped a few SWA meetings.

It made planning things difficult.

The fallout came one day when she kissed him a little more forcefully than normal while they were working. He’d been at his desk minding his own business one moment and the next she had somehow slotted herself onto his lap and kissed all the air from his lungs.

He already anticipated her actions as she reached to slide a hand inside his haori.

‘Rangiku,’ he gasped breaking the kiss and gently grabbing her hand, ‘not here please.’

Her eyes flashed dangerously.

‘Not here?’ she snapped and Toshiro could tell he’d been tethering on the edge of this storm for a while now. ‘Not at home, not after dinner, not alone in bed, when?’ she stood up from the chair folding her arms and glaring at him.

He wasn’t good with chatting about his emotions but… he knew this chat would eventually have to come. He’d just wished she’d have waited another week.

‘It’s not that I don’t want too-’

‘Well that’s not how it looks to me Toshiro,’ she said her voice rising and he tried to hush her for fear of some nosy division members walking passed the office.

‘Every single time I try you push me away, I thought you were just trying to be a gentleman at first but there’s something more. Is it me? Are you not attracted to me? Are you attracted to someone else?’

Well that explained a lot of her behaviour. Fighting down the annoyance that she maybe thought he was cheating on her or even eying up any other woman he sighed.

‘I’m sorry I am making you wait so long,’ he said finally standing up and making his way around the desk. He was now a couple of inches taller than her, though lanky… he hadn’t properly filled in and he didn’t think he ever would. ‘I’m old fashioned remember?’ he smiled and took her hands and kissed each one.

‘There’s old fashioned Toshiro, then there’s just making a lady wait,’ she was smiling but he could see through the cracks in her defence now that they’d been dating almost two years.

‘Well,’ he smiled and slowly got down on one knee, ‘I won’t make you wait much longer.’

Her eyes grew wide as he reached into his haori. He’d been planning on doing this after a lovely dinner but… this seemed appropriate. After all dinners weren’t where they started… it was here in the office where they’d grown to care so much for each other. This office had housed all their private conversation, their time spent chatting about so many things while Rangiku avoided any kind of hard work.

‘Rangiku Matsumoto,’ he started feeling the heat rising up into his own cheeks and he’d only just started, ‘when you walked into my life it was like chaos. Like a happy bubbly light of chaos that seemed to follow me in everything I did.’

Her eyes were filling with tears now, her lips pursed as she gazed down at him.

‘I’d not trade a single moment of it for anything else in the world. Would you marry me?’

He barely got the words out, popping open the box to reveal the ring before she’d launched herself at him. Her arms swinging around his neck and she crashed into his shoulder with a muffled shout of ‘YES!’

He was grinning, holding her close as she clung to him. Her nose buried into his neck and it took her a moment to sit back enough for him to actually show her the ring. He was nervous, he hoped he’d picked right. He’d been saving for months now.

It was a reasonably sized diamond, the best he could afford and on either side were two pale blue sapphires that reminded him so much of her eyes. The ring itself wasn’t gold as one may expect but platinum because it was the closest metal he could find that had links to his own personal favourite colours.

She held her hand out and he slid it easily onto her finger, a more or less perfect match and he breathed out a sigh of relief.

‘I love it,’ she breathed turning to gaze at him, ‘I love you.’

He grinned back at her from his position on the floor, ‘I love you too.’

 

**12,544 th Hug **

This one was less of a hug and more of a hold.

Their names had just been called across to the guests and he led his beautiful wife out onto the dance floor. Despite an entire day spent moderately drinking, engaging with friends and family and getting married she still looked flawless, barely a hair out of place. He pulled her close into his arms now relishing the fact that he was several inches taller than her and she had to actually tilt her chin up now to look into his eyes. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she played with the tufts of white hair at the base of his neck. He sighed and closed his eyes blissful as their family and friends looked on. He could feel the stares of everyone else in the room and he didn’t care, his entire focus was on the stunning woman currently swaying with him in the middle of the room.

The wedding had been very Western themed as they were all the rage right now and he was happy for Rangiku to do most of the planning.

So her dress was pure white, rather tight fitting but actually completely covered her cleavage, flowing down over her legs to spill out over the floor a little behind her. The fabric was like silk with a lace floral back that came all the way down to the base of her spine showing off another dangerously beautiful feature that very few ever saw of her. The lace was also incorporated into the sleeves which came up over her hands and joined over her middle finger.

She was a vision of beauty and Toshiro couldn’t believe his luck as he turned Mrs Hitsugaya on the dance floor.

His suit was a call back to the one she’d made him wear in the world of the living all those years ago, a white suit with a teal tie. Nothing fancy, he wanted all eyes to be on her that night as he knew they would. Her hair was pinned up by chopsticks and only a few strands curling down her beautiful neck.

Normally some couples spoke while on the dance floor to disperse the awkwardness of sharing their private moment with so many watchful eyes but not them. Toshiro didn’t utter a single word because he didn’t think a single word was good enough for just how amazing and flawless she was.

They danced in each other’s arms the entire night until the guests started to leave.

 

**12,547 th Hug **

Again not much of a hug, more a dance of eager bodies as she lay sprawled out on his bed. Finally getting what she’d wanted for so long. He moved with her, her gentle gasps and pleas egging him on as two bodies became one for the first time. She was a vision, her hair messily sprawled out on the pillow, her lips parted and kiss swollen begging for his attention and her milky skin smooth everywhere to the touch as his fingers mapped her out and learned every single part of her curves.

He spent that night learning everything he could about her body. Despite their exhaustion after such a long day, he took his time, learning where every freckle and mole was on her skin where her most vulnerable areas to his kisses lay.

Several times that night she begged him as he draw it out, mapping her out with his lips on her heated skin until he couldn’t take anymore himself.

 

**12,550 th Hug **

This hug came the morning after their wedding night. It was much more of a spoon where Toshiro could finally enjoy not being the small spoon.

Instead he wrapped the beautiful woman into his arms and kissed her neck gently until her eyes fluttered opened. A blissful smiled adorned her lips as she turned to face him and he took a minute to appreciate how she looked in the morning all over again. This time was different than all those other times though. This time there was a significant lack of clothing and the way the sunlight spilled through the windows only highlighted the flawlessness of her body.

‘Good morning,’ she chuckled as he reached down to nibble on her ear. His arm that was wrapped around her waist tightened protectively around her.

‘Good morning,’ he muttered back.

‘I’d have thought you’d have been tired after last night,’ she chuckled and his hand grew bolder moving lower and causing her to gasp in surprise.

‘You’ve fought with me in battle Mrs Hitsugaya,’ he chuckled moving down to assault her neck, ‘you know how resilient I can be.’

‘T-that’s true,’ she panted and he hid his triumphant grin against her neck.

They had breakfast reservations for 10am and it was quite obvious that they would not be making them.

 

**15,993 rd Hug**

This one seems like an odd number.

How much more significant can we get?

This hug was significant because it was not Rangiku that he was hugging.

He’d never cried before, not in his entire life. He’d been close yes but never had there been actual tears until this moment.

‘Hello,’ he breathed down to the little bundle squirming awake in his arms.

The tuft of ginger hair was easy to see against the white cloth that she was wrapped in and she opened two large teal eyes to stare rather confused up at him. He’d never held anything so small before, something that he had so much love for.

‘Hi there,’ he chuckled with a small sniff, ‘welcome to the world.’

She just continued to stare up at him, her little brow furrowed in confusion and he pulled her impossibly closer to him and gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead. The crease of confusion deepened on her brow and Toshiro chuckled turning back to an exhausted Rangiku. They were in the fourth Division hospital but the rarely used maternity ward. Hardly any soul reapers gave birth anymore, it was often a strange occurrence due to the balance of their world. Normally what happened as Urahara explained it, was that any babies in the world of the living who were still born, their souls would travel up here and at the same time anyone giving birth in the Soul Society would be blessed with a child. Toshiro had only understood parts of it, but they’d needed special permission to actually have children. Two high ranking soul reapers together could conceive very powerful offspring as Captain Shiba had proven when he’d fallen for his Quincy wife and birthed Ichigo Kurosaki. Though if raised right his daughter would use any powers she may have for good.

Not that Daddy would ever let her fight.

He sat up on the bed beside Rangiku who was half asleep, her hair pushed back over her face and matted with sweat and even then she looked beautiful. In fact she looked more stunning now than she did on her wedding day for she’d just brought a fantastic new life into this world. As if sensing her gaze she stirred awake and Toshiro leaned over to plant a kiss on her forehead.

‘How is she?’ were her first words and Toshiro grinned down at her.

‘Perfect,’ he breathed, ‘like her mother.’

Rangiku smiled happily and forcibly moved, flinching a little because she was still in a bit of pain.

‘Are you okay?’ he asked, ready to do anything to make her feel more comfortable.

‘I’m fine,’ she chuckled and held out her arms, ‘honestly I’ve been at deaths door before, this is nothing.’

Toshiros eyes darkened at the reminder, they’d both been at deaths door several times in their careers and it was something he did not want to ever happen to his daughter. He gently reached out and placed her into Rangikus waiting arms and set about pouring Rangiku some water.

There was a gentle knock on the door and Toshiro turned with a bit of surprise to see Head Captain Kyoraku at the door. He looked gleeful, his eyes alight as he glanced at Toshiro.

‘May I come in?’ he asked and Toshiro nodded bringing over a chair for him.

‘Captain,’ Rangiku sang happily as he walked into the room, ‘what a surprise.’

‘I came to meet the youngest member of the Seireitei,’ he said with a laugh, ‘Rangiku you look stunning as always.’

‘That’s my line,’ Toshiro huffed and they all laughed. Kyoraku leaned over to see the little bundle now asleep in Rangikus arms.

‘Just like her mother,’ he cooed happily, ‘have you picked a name yet?’

‘Well,’ Toshiro glanced at Rangiku and nodded for her to continue, ‘we were going to name her Juuko after Jushiro.’

Kyoraku smiled happily at them and Toshiro could tell he got a little misty eyed. They’d spoken about it a lot, if it were a boy they had planned to name him fully after Jushiro himself, Rangiku making a joke about him possibly having Toshiros white hair as well. However as it was a little girl it was the closest name they could find to old Captain Ukitake.

‘He’d have loved that,’ Kyoraku sighed.

Toshiro and Rangiku had been very close with both Ukitake and Kyoraku. It was a great blow to the soul society when Ukitake had passed away.

‘You two better be prepared for all the visitors,’ he chuckled as he rose again, ‘everyone in the Seireitei is dying to meet her. Money is already being exchanged,’ he laughed, ‘thanks for having a girl Rangiku, I made quite the bit of money.’

He winked and then took his leave promising to visit them again soon and help with anything they may have needed.

He wasn’t kidding… the rest of the week was taken up by every single person in the Seireitei coming to visit… or so it felt. Even Ichigo and Isshin dropped by after special permission from Kyoraku himself.

Toshiro had always wanted a family. He loved his close family and his new daughter with all his heart but he also loved his extended family. The entire family of the Seireitei.

 


End file.
